themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shikieiki Yamaxanadu
"It looks like I still need to lecture you much more." General Information Eiki Shiki is one of the Yama who judge the dead and decide whether they go to Heaven, Hell, the Netherworld, or get reincarnated. She currently resides in Hell. Whether it's because she simply has a habit of lecturing or because she genuinely wants others to change for the better, she's become well known in Gensokyo for lecturing anyone and everyone about their faults. The souls of the dead are brought to her by Komachi Onozuka, who ferries them over the Sanzu River to Higan. However, not every soul makes it all the way across without being tired out from the journey or being extinguished by Komachi. Personality Eiki is a yama who belongs to the Ministry of Right and Wrong located at Hell. Although there are many yamas, Eiki is the one in charge of Gensokyo. She, like the other yamas, holds the Cleansed Crystal Mirror that lets them look into a person's past, learn anything they want to know about him/her, and then use that knowledge to make fair judgements. Eiki does have work breaks, but even during these she doesn't pass up chances to lecture people in the hope that they will change for the better and so she won't have to send them to Hell. For people with particularly bad karma, she will go directly to that person to warn them, sometimes by exaggerating the punishment that they would receive. It's implied that youkai tend to avoid her because of this habit. Eiki was not always the Yamaxanadu. According to Komachi in Oriental Sacred Place, she was originally a jizou statue, who received enough faith to gain divine powers, and was promoted. Based on her conversations with the many playable characters in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she is seen as a compassionate individual, though her conversations with Komachi Onozuka can seem quite harsh. Despite all this scolding, however, Komachi remains a slacker. Abilities Establishing anything as clear good or evil This is as literally stated. With this power, in order to hand down judgements, the charges that have been established once as clear good or evil cannot, no matter what measures the judged person takes, be overturned. The reason why Yukari Yakumo is not good at dealing with Eiki is probably not just because she dislikes preaching, but also because the Yukari that loves chaos and disorder can be said to dislike things to be established as clear good and evil. Cleansed Crystal Mirror This is an item meant for Eiki to perform judgement. When a sinner is reflected in the mirror, it reflects all of the sinner's past deeds, though it is tiring to use. It is a dreadful tool for which privacy is even less than worthless, but perhaps because it does not show up in Eiki's sprite, it has a tendency to be forgotten. It can be said that the mirror of the Yama can change shape as they please, but Eiki's mirror takes the form of a hand mirror. It can even turn these deeds against the person in question, as shown in Shoot the Bullet when Eiki uses the spell card Judgement "Cleansed Crystal Judgement -Aya Shameimaru-" to pit Aya against herself. The "-Aya Shameimaru-" subscript in the card's name suggests that she can create other versions of this card for use against other characters. Story Eiki's role was to judge the souls that managed to cross the Sanzu River, but unfortunately couldn't do any major work due to Komachi Onozuka slacking off in the face of the sheer mass of ghosts that were coming through to Gensokyo. Meanwhile, Eiki's interrupted by various residents because they were curious about the huge number of flowers blooming, and Eiki started lecturing them on what negative personalities they've got. She also later researches how many of those people have taken her advice on doing good deeds, in which many of them haven't. Relationships Komachi Onozuka She has Komachi Onozuka as her subordinate, who she regularly scolds for slacking off. Hecatia Lapislazuli Eiki tells Reimu that Hecatia is one of the leaders of her organization. She has only heard of her and her eccentricities, and has yet to meet her personally. Yuyuko and Youmu According to Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Yuyuko was appointed her position by the yama, therefore it can be assumed that Eiki outranks her (Yuyuko also refers to Eiki as "Eiki-Sama" in Phantasmagoria of Flower View). Yuyuko knows Eiki personally, as Eiki dropped by to push her to teach Youmu more in Youmu's ending in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, which also seems to be the first time Youmu and Eiki met in person. Yukari Yakumo When Yukari senses Eiki approaching in Seasonal Dream Vision, she and Yuyuko leave immediately to avoid talking with her. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense notes that most long-lived youkai were assisted by Eiki at least once and avoid her due to her lectures. Quotes "Are you slacking off!? Komachi!" "Sigh. When I first saw Komachi, she seemed like a more diligent person." "If I were in charge of judging you, you have sinned." "If I was the one in charge of judging you, ripping out your tongue would be your sentence. Your second tongue will also be ripped out." "Of course, I understand. But that's part of the business I'm in." "Ufufu, hold on a second. I want to say something to you. What is it? Are you saying that I'll be lecturing to no end?" "Almost to the degree of rareness, the poltergeists appear here. There, three noisy spirits. You're going to perform live in this cemetery, aren't you." Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral